


Changing My Major to Keith

by enbybby



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Idk what to tag this as, Kinda, Lance had a huge crush on Keith, M/M, and they had sex, post-sex thoughts?, surprise Keith had a huge crush on Lance too, they're first years in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbybby/pseuds/enbybby
Summary: Lance wakes up in the middle of the night after having sex with Keith for the first time and promptly freaks the fuck out. Quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely based on the song "Changing My Major" from the musical Fun Home. It's a really awesome musical and this song in particular is really amazing so I recommend checking it out if you're interested.

Lance woke up in the middle of the night with considerably less space in his dorm room bed than usual. _Odd_. And it was much warmer, despite it being winter. _Odder_. As he turned over, he found the cause of the changes, a body pressed between him and the wall. Lance blinked, trying to understand what the heck was happening, who the heck was in his bed-when suddenly everything from the night before came rushing back to him.

 _Holy crap_. Lance sat up, propelled forward by the sheer force of his memories, gasping for air because suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Did someone just suck all of the air out of the room? Because it sure feels like someone just sucked the air out of the room. Where did the air go? But no-the air was still there as the body Lance could not tear his gaze away from still breathed easily, the body’s chest rising peacefully, air slightly puffing out of it’s mouth and lightly snoring.

 _I had sex_ , Lance thought. _I had sex with a boy_. Lance felt himself grin stupidly. _I had sex with KEITH_!! At that moment it took everything within Lance not to outwardly squeal because he would hate himself forever if he ruined the beautiful image of Keith asleep in Lance’s bed. Surely if he woke Keith up now, Keith would realize what an idiot Lance is, what a mistake this all was, and would leave immediately and never have sex with Lance again, never talk to Lance again-and Lance just wasn’t ready for that yet dammit! He only just got to have sex-with the cutest, sexiest, most beautiful, smartest, funniest boy-and he wanted to enjoy it some more before he got the chance to ruin it.

 _Last night was so…_ , Lance thought, blushing, smile still plastered on his dumb face, until it dropped- _embarassing. Last night was so completely embarassing, oh my god._ Lance muffled a groan as he rubbed his hands down his face, still pausing to peak through his fingers to look back at Keith’s face.

 _Thank god he didn’t laugh at me,_ Lance thought. _Well, he did laugh but his breathy little chuckle was so cute and he said my inexperience was adorable. I’ll just hope he hasn’t realized I’m an idiot or some kind of animal from how incredibly horny he makes me_.

Keith scrunched up his nose, pouted his lips, and drew his eyebrows together in his dreaming. _He’s so adorable, oh my god_. Lance sighed, leaning back down to lay closer to Keith. _I could stare at him forever_ , Lance thought, eyes roaming over Keith’s figure trying to memorize everything under the light of the moon through the window, hoping it wasn’t just some kind of mirage because he still couldn’t believe it. That Keith was here. In Lance’s bed. Naked. Participating in post-coital cuddles. To say that Lance was flustered by his overwhelming feelings of fondness was an understatement. That’s when he decided.

 _I’m changing my major to Keith_ , Lance thought, with a nod of definity. _I’m changing my major to sex with Keith, and I’ll minor in kissing Keith._ Lance was only a freshman, so people were constantly asking him what he wanted to study, what he wanted to dedicate his life doing, and up until this point Lance didn’t know. But now, as he saw Keith’s long lashes brushing his cheek, saw how his stupid hair fell onto the pillow and onto his neck, saw his beautiful bare shoulders with fresh hickeys closer to the neck. As he stared at those lips that still called to him and as he remembered the rest of Keith’s body that was now covered by Lance’s bedsheets, Lance knew. He wanted to learn about nothing more than he did Keith.

_Yup, I’ll take foreign study on his hip bones, a seminar to Keith’s ass in his absurdly tight jeans and his crazy violet eyes._

Lance felt his chest expanding as he continued to gaze at Keith, who remained blissfully unaware in his sleep. He tried to pinpoint how he was feeling- _Like Hercules!_ He thought, _Oh god, that sounds ridiculous_. Lance hoped Keith would stay asleep a little longer so he could get over whatever it was that was happening to him and focus on calming down. So, by the morning when Keith would wake up Lance could be back to his cool, suave self and continuing wooing Keith without him having to know how very not cool or suave he was acting. By then, he will have regained his dignity, but right now Lance was a complete goner- _who needs dignity? This is so much better!_

 _Me and Keith can just stay here for the rest of the semester. We won’t need any food, we’ll live on sex alone._ Lance chuckled to himself, brushing a few stray hairs off of Keith’s face. _I’ll write a thesis on Keith. Everyone will be blown away by my research, and I’ll be blown by the results._ Lance made a valiant effort not to turn the same shade of Keith’s leather jacket-that was thrown somewhere on the floor scattered with the rest of their clothes-as Lance pictured the double entendre brought on by that idea.

_I’ll gladly stay up all night doing my homework. I’ll study my way up his thighs, familiarize myself with his moans and whimpers, as he researches mine._

His stomach was bubbling with something-happiness? Anticipation? Pure ecstatic joy? Was this just what it felt like after having a really good orgasm? Or maybe it’s closer to dread? Lance was still just a kid, trying to figure out who he was. He didn’t know who he was, and whatever idea he had of himself had been washed away by the storm that was Keith, leaving something new in it’s wake. He never thought he’d have sex with a man-he never thought he’d get the chance to. He had not prepared to be in this situation because he never thought he would find himself in it.

He probably wouldn’t have known how to prepare anyway. But the general not-knowingness of his situation dulled Lance’s giddiness, allowing him to notice the smaller feelings and insecurities it had covered before. Lance found himself slightly worried and scared for the future. What will happen in the morning-when Keith wakes up? When Keith leaves? When his family finds out? What happens now?

Keith stirred a little, pushing himself closer to Lance’s body, eliminating what little space was between them, wrapping his arms firmly around Lance’s torso and pressing his forehead into the spot between Lance’s head and shoulder. Lance didn’t understand how such a small, unconscious action could melt all of his fears away. Well, not away away. They were still there and he was planning on dealing with them. But Keith’s touch had definitely squashed the rising panic Lance’s mind was creating, allowing him to go back to enjoying this small moment with Keith.

 _Keith_.

Lance had thought he’d spend his whole life alone, after countless rejection after rejection. Lance never thought he’d meet someone as purely amazing as Keith, nor had any reason to believe that he would like him back. But the presence in his arms was enough fact that he wasn't alone-wouldn't be alone. The sheer amazement of the situation caused Lance’s heart to beat louder in his chest. He seriously hoped it wouldn’t wake Keith up, because he was almost certain Keith could feel its movement from where his head lay.

 _He’s drooling on me...that’s so cute_. Lance untangled their legs from the sheets, pulling them up closer to rest over their shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss Keith’s forehead, tasting sweat that still lingered. As he pulled back, the small movement had roused Keith and Lance found himself again under the gaze of beautiful violet eyes half hidden by droopy eyelids.

“Hey,” Lance whispered, unable to stop himself from speaking as usual.

“Go to sleep,” Keith huffed back, a little scratch in his voice that filled Lance with endearment and a bit of arousal. Despite his slightly harsh words, Keith pushed himself even closer to Lance, kissing his collarbone before promptly falling back asleep.

 _My heart feels complete_ , Lance thought. Yeah, it was fucking cheesy and he would never admit that to Keith because he would either make fun of Lance or get embarrassed by his creepiness and Lance would never live it down. But it was true.

Lance hummed and shut his eyes, squeezing Keith a little just to remind himself that yes-Keith is really here. _Let’s stay here until finals. I’ll go to school forever. I’ll go into so much debt. But it’ll all be worth it to change my major to Keith_ , Lance thought before falling into blissful sleep, with Keith in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> All shouts in the comments are much appreciated, feel free to yell at me


End file.
